Pandora & Cook- You found me part two
by Jabi07
Summary: Part two


**Part Two**

**Pandoras POV**

After breakfast, Cook walked me over to my well my mums house, before heading off he was too be perfectly honest acting suspiciously shiftily, all through our breakfast he was looking deep in thought, he hardly touched his breakfast! i hope that it isnt me causing the weirdness in him, as i dont want to upset cookie or anyone for that matter, i knock on the front door and walk inside, the house hant changed at all!

"Mum! its me Panda!" my mum came running hurridly out the kitchen, a smile beaming from her face as she came closer she wrapped her arms around me,

"Panda! such a wonderful surprise! i had no idea you were coming home from collage!" my heart pounded in my chest, my eyes watering, a lump raising in my throat, oh god the moment i have been dreading the moment i left america!

"uhm mum...about college theres something you should know!"

"oh really! come on through to the kitchen then im in the middle of baking brownies!" i droped into the kitchen, watching my mum happily cooking, unaware that her happy and cheery mood is about to change,

"Mum...i am not...i cant go...what im trying to say is that...i have left college!" my mum froze in the position she was in, her face filled with surprise and horror, my body started shaking, i had to try and explain before she composes herself and turns to anger!

"well...what happened was..."

"was that you want to throw your life away! oh panda how long are you going to follow and idolise that effy girl!"

"what?!" i was confused what has effy got to do with my decision to leave college, my mum put her hands firmly on her hips, her face livid,

"you know perfectly well what im on about young lady! that effy is such a bad example on you! god knows what you two get upto when your together!" my shakes of nerves had turned into shaking in anger,

"EFFY IS MY MATE! THE SHIT WEVE ALL BEEN THROUGH IS SO FUCKED UP! I WISH EVERYONE WOULD STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DUMB KID!" I rushed out of the house leaving a shocked and taken aback mum frozen again on the spot, as soon as i closed the front door behind me i pulled out my phone, wipng the tears away as i dialled cookies number, it went straight to his voicemail! i sighed not quite sure where to go now! maybe ill just go back to the flat, cookie did give me the spare key! so i headed towards the quiet bus stop and waited for the next bus.

**Cooks POV**

My heart was beating out of my chest, i stood at the end of the all to familar street, unable to move any further, oh come on cook! you can do it! you have to do this for Panda! sweet loyal panda! i pulled out a packet of fags out of my trouser pockets and lit it, slowly taking a long drag off of it, one fag to calm myself and i will go knock on her door,

"Hey cook!" my heart raced rapidly inside my chest of the sound behind me, the voice ive ached to hear again, i slowly turned to see a drawn and pale looking effy, her body laugague wasnt welcoming or at all pleased to see me, i gave a small smile,

"uh hi eff!" she glared at stepped closer to me, my heart skipping as she did so,

"i told you before never call me eff again! its elizabeth!" i shock my head,

"okay sorry elizabeth! uh listen i came here..."

"i couldnt give a fuck why your here i just want you to not to come back! ever!"

"is that what you said to panda?!"

"oh i see shes gone running to you now has she!"

"why you fucking being like this?!"

"like what?!"

"so cold! panda loves you your her best mate!"

"well i dont love her! shes so pathetic and needy!" i glared back at effy, a unknown anger growing towards her,

"you know what fine push everyone away! its your lost effy!" i say shoving passed her, feeling so hurt and heartbroken at the change of effy! i hated it! maybe i deserve the response that i have just gotten from her but nobody else did especially panda! as i sat on the cramped bus, i pulled out my phone to check the time when i noticed that i had a voicemail message from panda, as i placed the phone to my ear and listened, my heart began to ache as i heard the poor girl sobbing, aw she had a arguement with her mum! she is certainly having a tough time i must go cheer her up, i got of the bus and felt the cold air hit my bare arms, so i pulled down my sleeves to my hoodie and continued walking heading through the estate, as i got closer though i noticed a group of dickheads surrouding somebody, clearly taunting and frighting them, instant kicked in as i rushed over to the large group of boys,

"oi you twats got a problem!" the main leader of the group was a thin but really tall boy, wearing a huge gold chain around his neck,

"what did you just say to us?!"

"i asked if you had a problem!" thats when i noticed the trembling girl they were tormenting was my Panda!

"uh unless you want it with you i suggest that you move along!"

"well the thing is you happen to be messing with my mate! and no one messes with my fucking mates!" i say getting threatingly close to the boy,

"oh the little rich girl belongs with you does she?!" panda came cowering behind me, thats when i noticed that she had a split lip, her top a little bit ripped that made me lose it entirly! i punched the boy full force onthe face,

"Panda run!" i said throwing a few more punches at a few of the charging group of lads, seeing a frightened and traumatized panda legging it, once she was at my block i legged it aswell not before warning them,

"if you ever come near my panda again i will fucking kill you all!"


End file.
